redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Teller of Tales
i don't really understand how he or she could be the narrator of three books, when at least two of them are narrated by a named character. (Loamhedge,Lord Brocktree). --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 17:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm with you here. It's not the same character. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:10, August 16, 2015 (UTC) You are apparently not aware of the possibility of a story within a story within a story. Yes, Loamhedge and Lord Brocktree are narrated by named characters but the "Teller of Tales" sections precede even the outer story meaning they represent another level of narration.--TheJayman213 (talk) 20:01, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I will agree that they are indeed stories within stories, in fact, most Redwall books are. However to say that this 'Teller of Tales' was the same beast is, in my belief, not true. I'm not trying to be mean or something, but I'm just saying. I just read the pieces myself, and what I'm picking up is that this 'Teller of Tales and Weaver of Dreams' is just sort of a title any number of beasts who tell stories could use. I will admit that perhaps there is a tiny possibility Brian Jacques meant for this to be the same character but I really doubt it, I think it's just a cool little title that can be used by multiple beasts. Either way, as Lord TBT says. While it can be speculated the 'Teller of Tales' might have been one character, the same could be said that it wasn't. There would have to be a lot more proof to say for sure that this is one beast, a consistent description maybe (ie: the 'Teller of Tale' always has spikes) or a stated name. But as it is it's pure speculation. Great for and essay or Fanfiction, but it's not a fact canonically that the Teller of Tales is certainly one character and one character alone. SaynaSLuke 20:41, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Jayman, I'm very aware of differing narrative structures, thanks. And it's possible. Key word: possible. And that's why this article is here now. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:05, August 17, 2015 (UTC) It is possible which is why it should be included in the main article as fact. After all, that is precisely how every other Wikia page about recurring names handles it. Either that or change all other Wikia articles so they don't bluntly state their hypotheses as fact. You can't prove it's the same Joseph bell or even the same Matthias or even the same Mossflower because there is always an information gap during which anything could have occurred. Assuming one previously introduced name refers to that previously introduced entity is not logically sound but is apparently accepted as fact on this Wikia.--TheJayman213 (talk) 08:47, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Maybe after Russano told the tale, somebeat added that little thing before it. When I read Lord Brocktree for the first time, I though Brian was referring to himself. I mean, it would kind of make sense, in fact, that would be a cool pen name to give oneself. ---Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 02:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I am aware of the fact that multiple explanations can cover all known facts about the Teller of Tales just like multiple explanations can cover all known facts about Mossflower. For instance, every book could take place in a completely different time and place with a different Mossflower and different Redwall which would explain the extreme geographical changes from book to book. However, this Wikia is dedicated to taking the simplest explanation i.e. the one where one name refers to only one entity, and establishing it as fact.--TheJayman213 (talk) 08:12, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Not to be argumentative here, but this wiki is a pretty old wiki, and look how good it looks. It's like the Patrick Stewart of Wikis. Here, we do our best to stick with what the books say, and if that means use the shortest explanation possible, then that's what we'll do. LordTBT has worked hard to keep this up-to-date and mobile-friendly (THANK YOU!!!! I'm doing this on my ipad), not to mention doing things with his own life and career, so he does not have the time to argue about this. The Teller of Tales is most likely used by many authors to tell a tale. Perhaps an author who's name would like to be kept anonymous. We have our own ideas, others have theirs. - R.I.P. Staghorn Clubmoss 99x99px The most perilous hare that ever lived. 22:36, November 17, 2015 (UTC)